


It's a Curse

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: “You must be Stiles,” Peter said casually. “I thought perhaps you might have heard of me.”And yeah! Of course Stiles had heard of Professor Peter Hale.





	It's a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had.  
> Not beta-read

“Professor Peter Hale.”

“Uh, what?” Stiles asked dumbly from where he was awkwardly sprawled in the grass.

“You asked ‘who the hell are you’ before you flailed and fell over. Professor Peter Hale, that’s me.”

Stiles blinked and then before he could stop himself, he blurted jokingly, “Your first name is Professor?”

Professor Peter Hale looked down at him, very unimpressed. But then he smirked and reached out a hand. When Stiles took it, he easily pulled him up. Werewolf strength, Stiles thought impressed and swallowed thickly. 

“You must be Stiles,” Peter said casually. “I thought perhaps you might have heard of me.”

And yeah! Of course Stiles had heard of Professor Peter Hale.

 _Rude to idiots, knows his way around plants;_ Isaac, after Peter visited him in his greenhouses.

 _Loves flying but hates Quidditch;_ Allison, shocked after Peter put down her profession as trainer and school referee.

 _One of the better Defence professors we’ve had so far;_ Headmaster Deaton.

 _My uncle. He’s a werewolf;_ Derek, after Stiles had begged him for information. Okay, thanks, Derek.

 _Bit creepy and kinda scary but good with the creatures;_ Scott. And duh, of course he is good with them. He is a freaking werewolf.

 _Hot like burning, wouldn’t mind seeing his Big Dipper;_ Erica. Stiles hates her astronomic references.

 _Very well-read, very handsome, gay;_ Lydia, after Peter turned her down for a date but took her shopping.

 _He’s okay;_ Boyd.

So, yes, Stiles had definitely heard of Professor Peter Hale. But the one thing that no one had told him was, why the hell was he still here?

Stiles figured he must’ve blurted out the last bit because Peter raised an eyebrow. 

“I work here,” he said, smoothing out his dark red wizarding robes. And who wore robes in the freaking summer? It was still two days from September 1st and as long as Hogwarts wasn’t open for business, Stiles would wear his torn jeans and scuffed sneakers, thank you very much. He shook of that thought and tried to ignore how those robes clung to Peter’s broad frame.

“But what about the curse?” he asked, his voice sounding a little too high.

Peter laughed and turned around, walking towards the castle entrance. “What, that old thing? I broke it in the first two weeks. I didn’t go to Hogwarts as a student but I figured if I liked it here and wanted to stay longer than the usual year, I better break that curse.”

Stiles squaked and hurried after him. “But how? I tried to break it for years. And I had been looking forward to try again, now that I have my charms mastery level,” he complained, trying not to sound like a whiny kid.

“Ah, yes,” Peter stated smoothly. “I heard about that. And only in one year. I’m impressed.”

Feeling a blush spread over his cheeks, Stiles suddenly felt warm. That topic change and the compliment had come so fast, he had a hard time wrapping his head around. Could it be that his fellow teachers, and supposed friends, had talked about him to Peter as much as the other way around? 

He awkwardly cleared his throat and shrugged. “Yeah, well, Deaton said he would only take over the charms classes for one year, so I didn’t really have a choice if I wanted to come back here.”

“I’m sure the headmaster would’ve taken over longer had you needed it. He seems fond of you,” Peter said and flicked his wrist, wandlessly opening the heavy door for them both. Stiles felt a little weak in the knees at that display of power and skills and thus stumbled through the entrance. 

“What? Nooo. He thinks I’m a nuisance,” Stiles protested but then stopped in the entrance hall, forgetting their conversation. His eyes took everything in and then he closed them, inhaling deeply. 

“Good to be home?” Peter gently asked after giving him a few moments. Stiles opened his eyes again and turned to him. They were standing very close to each other, almost the same height. Stiles nodded and then couldn’t help the wide grin, spreading over his face. “It’s the best.”

Peter returned his grin with a soft smile, his blue eyes roaming over Stiles’ happy face. Then his gaze dropped, taking in his body in a way that made Stiles feel hot all over. When their eyes met again, Peter gave him a dirty wink.

“Well, Stiles, I’m sure you want to find your hoard of friends but, welcome home. And if you want to share a glass of firewhiskey some time, I might even tell you how I broke that curse.”

Stiles watched Peter’s back, and ass, very intently as he walked away, taking one of the stairs upwards. His heart was beating fast and his hands were yearning to tear off that robe but Peter was right. He was finally home again and he wanted to see his friends more than anything. 

And it seemed that he had plenty of time to get to know Professor Peter Hale more intimately in the years to come.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that came to me. I don't know if I will ever continue.
> 
> Stiles teaches Charms at Hogwarts but left for one year to reach his Charms Master title. In that year Peter came to Hogwarts to teach DADA. Voldemort's curse was still in effect, so usually he would have to leave after that one year and Stiles assumed he had.  
> But Peter managed to break Voldemorts curse, so he's still here.
> 
> Here are the classes the gang is teaching in case you were interested.  
> Peter - DADA  
> Stiles - Charms  
> Lydia - Potions  
> Scott - Care of Magical Creatures  
> Allison - Flying  
> Isaac - Herbology  
> Boyd - Transfiguration  
> Derek - History of Magic  
> Erica - Astronomy


End file.
